


Soothing

by Cats_and_Fanfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, No Plot, simple one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Fanfiction/pseuds/Cats_and_Fanfiction





	Soothing

She took a shuddery breath and hugged herself tighter. Cold wind and heavy rain didn’t go well when she was wearing only a dress and the open-toed heels. The sooner she got home the better. A nice warm bath and some hot chocolate are just what she needed. She felt her phone ring. She took it off vibrate and answered.

 

“Where are you right now?”

 

She smiled to herself, “Almost home don’t worry. I just got caught up with some stuff.” She rubbed her hands together balancing her phone with her shoulder.

 

“I’m coming to get you. Where are you right now?”

 

“Don’t do that, I’m fine. I’m almost home.” She looked up to see an awning overhead.

 

“I’m already driving around. Just tell me.”

 

She sighed protesting would be futile.

 

“Please?”

 

“I’m down the street from the costume store.”

 

“The one we went to last week?”

 

“Yes. The one where we goofed off a lot.” She smiled to herself at the memory of them dressing up and laughing together.

 

Silence.

 

“Kitty?”

 

“You told me you were almost home.” She could hear the pout that was on his face.

 

“I was going to be if I didn’t wait for you now.”

 

“That’s not true and we both know it.”

 

She smiled, “I know.” She looked up to meet headlights. “Is that you pulling up?”

 

“I’m at a red light right now. Why?”

 

She felt her breath catch as she looked around for somewhere else to wait. The car slowed down as it passed her.

 

“I’m turning in now.” The car stopped beside her, she looked at the sidewalk and dared not to see if it had left.

 

“Hurry please.” She whispered looking for a lit store window seeing the car was still some feet behind her. She tried to tell herself it was just the rain that was making her feel jumpy and that it was probably just a random car passing by.

 

“Princess, what’s happening?”

 

“Jus-Just cold. Don’t want to catch a cold.” She replied not wanting to worry him. “You know because of the rain. And I forgot my umbrella today. And with-”

 

“What’s actually happening?” Concern laced his voice.

 

“With the flu going around. Lost so many workers already. We need all hands on-”

 

“Mari you're rambling. What’s going on?”

 

She took a shaky breath and hugged herself “A car with tinted windows. Nowhere to go. I thought it was you but as-” She looked up to headlights again. She couldn’t tell if it was the same car as the light partially blinded her. “Adrien where are you?” Panic seeped into her voice.

 

The window rolled down and the driver’s door opened. She never felt more relieved as she had then to see Adrien get out.

 

His arms were warm as they wrapped around her shivering form. “I’m right here, my lady.” His voice was like a lullaby, soothing her pounding heart. He kissed her softly, “Let’s go home.”


End file.
